Silver bullets and Nothing dreams
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: A Zero x Yori Twoshot. They have an alternate ending kind of thing going with them. Theres some romance in it too, or course. First Vampire knight fic! T just to be safe. WARNING: Its not that good, it was one of my first fanfics
1. Silver bullets

A/N Yori and Zero TWOSHOT! Yeah, I think it's a cute coupling! Yori is a fave of mine and I thought this was a good idea. Shout outs to Youkai-no Shimo-13 and Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno! Fellow Yori lovers! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and both shots are way different yet kind of the same. Like, what if so-and-so happened instead of something-something? You'll see how the stories differ greatly but stay along the same line. Jacinthe86 is starring in this as well. She is Jacy. XD

---------------

Yori tossed and turned, having an inner argument with herself. She was worried about Yuki, and how her grades would go down the drain if she kept sleeping in class. Yori was a very selfless person, and she was concerned about Yuki. Her eyes narrowed in sadness, 'If Yuki doesn't stop falling asleep, then she might get held back.' She sat up and put her hands on her lap, deep in thought.

She jumped and squeaked when she heard a loud gunshot. "SHHH! People are sleeping!" she heard Yuki yell in a loud tone. Yori sweatdropped, Yuki wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box at times. Yori got up out of her bed to see why Yuki was not in her bed, and outside for that matter! It didn't matter if she was in her PJ's; she just kept going.

-----------------

Yuki frowned; Zero was going to wake up the whole school if he didn't stop! Zero sweatdropped but didn't bother to point out that she had yelled as loud as his gunshot. He was not shooting with his Bloody Rose, but with his regular gun, Kyoushu. It meant assassin, however instead of regular bullets, it shot pure silver ones. Even though he was not shooting with those now.

He shot again at another target, the headmaster had saved some vampire dummies from Halloween, just for him. So, how could Zero refuse good target dummies? He shot another one, except it had a picture of Kaname Kuran crappily taped to the head of it. He hit right below the picture. He growled, 'Damn, I missed.'

----------------

Yori walked calmly over the grounds as she heard another gunshot. She flinched at how loud it was, and she was surprised at how the other students didn't hear it!

------------------

Kiki was an Otaku (fan) Cross academy student. She sat up in her bed when she 'Noticed a disturbance in the Akatsuki force'. She blinked and noticed her hand-made Wild (Kain) plushie wasn't on her bed. She was about to frantically look for it when… BANG! She jumped out of her bed in fear. Her roommate was still fast asleep. "WAKE UP, JACY!" Kiki squealed to her friend. The other girl grumbled and sat up, she had a green facial mask on while holding a Kaname plushie. Jacy flinched, why did Kiki talk her into wearing this thing?

"Kiki! What is it? I was having this WONDERFUL dream about Kaname-sama-" "I h-heard a GUN!" "Oh, don't be silly, Kiki!" Jacy grumbled. She laid back down, "Now, get back to sleep! I want to get back to my VERY important dream! Now, think about Wild without a shirt and you'll go to sleep easily." Kiki shakily nodded and soon forgot about the gunshot, she then found her wild plushie under her pillow. She snuggled into the covers and dreamed about the Night class bishie like the Otaku onna she was. (Otaku onnaFan girl) (A/N There ya go!)

--------------------

Many boys crowded around a pot emitting purple smoke, the room carried a mysterious aura. "Carl, are you SURE this will get the Day class girls to like us?", a geeky boy's voice asked. All the boys were in black cloaks. "Of course! In Chambers and Hippogriffs level 12 you learn the secret to a LOVE potion!", 'Carl' emitted a snort-giggle after his explanation. The mysterious aura was gone. Some of the other, non-nerdy day class guys sweatdropped, 'Is this REALLY worth it?'.

There was suddenly a loud gunshot, then another! "THE GREAT WIZARD HAS APPROVED OF THE LOVE POTION! Let us chant!" Carl cried, taking the shots as some nerdy wizard's sign. The boys Danced around the pot in a circle, "Uga choga uga choga uga choga!" (A/N I thought, 'How far would the Day class guys go?' when I wrote this part. XD)

--------------------

Yori snuck up behind a tree, near where Yuki and Zero were. She jumped from behind the tree, suddenly in a flash Zero had his gun to her head. "Put it away, I came to see what was going on." Yori concluded sternly, lifting the gun slightly so that it wasn't pressed against her temple anymore.

She looked straight at Yuki, who jumped in surprise. "Yuki-chan, what happened to your hand?". There was an earlier gunshot then the one Yori heard. Aido had bitten Yuki's hand, thus leaving two small holes in her hand. Kaname had come and taken him and his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, away to the Moon dormitory.

Yori's eyes narrowed as she saw the 2 holes in her friends' hand. She looked up at Yuki in an not-Yori type way, with anger. "Yuki! What happened?", she snapped. Yuki flinched at her friends' tone of voice. She turned around and looked for something to wrap her hand in. She noticed that Zero was bandaging Yuki's hand when she turned around. He then went back to trying to shoot the Kaname picture.

Yori's eyes softened, "Yuki, go back to the dorm room. I don't know why you're out here so late, but I expect that you'll tell me when the time is right. Do what I saw, please." Yuki nodded and she scurried off to her room like a mouse in a cat/mouse chase.

Yori turned to the Silver haired Yanki (Slang for Juvenile delinquent) with a gun. Now doesn't that sound safe? XD "Can you please tell me whats going on, Gin baka?". Zero got a vein mark, Gin meant silver, and baka meant idiot. "You've resorted to making cracks at my hair, eh?" "Just tell me. I am very concerned about Yuki, and I know that you're close to her as well."

He just turned back to the dummies and shot at the picture again, another miss. "Close your left eye and hold it near eye level, Gin, It'll help." Yori said to Zero. Zero got a vein mark, "I do not need your help, I know what I'm doing." But, despite his words he followed her advice. BANG! It hit the Kaname picture right in the eye.

He smirked; he had a spacey look to him, like he was daydreaming. He suddenly chuckled quietly and evilly. Yori sweatdropped and she had a feeling that Zero wanted to actually do that to Kaname-sama. He reloaded with a regular bullet; he practiced with regular bullets, because silver ones were expensive.

Yori watched him shoot the vampire dummies, the moon shining down on his silver hair. She felt herself stare at the handsome teen. 'The moonlight hits him just right, he looks nice…WHAT AM I THINKING! Bad Yori.' she shook her head vigorously.

But she couldn't help but think that he looked very good, best-looking boy in the day class most people thought. He was also considered very brave to stand up to Kaname Kuran, too. She blushed and looked at the ground.

----------------

Zero shot another vampire dummy, it was one those ones that talked. "BLEH BLEH! I shall suck your BLOOD!" it said in a bad Transylvanian accent. Zero's eyes widened in anger and he shot it five more times. That blood comment had set him off. He looked over to Yori and saw that she was looking at the ground; her face was slightly red. He blinked, it was kind of cold out tonight, and maybe she was catching a cold. She looked up at him with a serious look. He raised an eyebrow, "What?" "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Zero rolled his eyes and put his gun down. He went up to her and stroked the side of her face oh-so lightly with his hand, "Stubborn girl.". Yori blushed at the touch but kept up the determined look on her face. Zero stared at the short blonde in front of him. She was so different from the other day class girls.

She stood her ground. She wouldn't let his seduction tactics make her leave! 'Or…is it not a tactic?', she brushed the thought off. Of course it was some brilliant tactic to make her leave! Zero would NEVER flirt! Or…would he?

"Oi, Kin Hoshi. Snap out of it.". Yori quickly looked back at him and glared, it meant Gold star. She liked the Nickname, but she was peeved that he didn't even say her name once this evening! "Its Yori. But if it's a nickname fight you want, it's a nickname fight you'll get.", she suddenly sat down on the ground and brought her hand to her chin in a thinking position.

Zero raised his eyebrow lightly, "What…are you doing?". "Thinking of a good nickname for you." He sweatdropped at how serious she sounded. "I just called you that to get your attention, cause your hair IS gold." Yori didn't hear him. When Sayori Wakaba made a promise, she kept it!

Zero looked at the vampire dummies that he had shot up. They had capes and slicked back hair and big white fangs. They were far from the real things. His eyes narrowed at the dummies, 'Those humans know not what REAL vampires would do to them.'. "AH! I've got it!"

Zero turned to the shorthaired blonde; he gave her a questioning look. She was grinning, "I've got it! I know your nickname now!". He raised his eyebrow; he was doing that quite often tonight. She was grinning over something simple like that? "Your gonna like it! It suits you well.", She said, winking happily.

He couldn't help but widen his eyes at the girl, and blush ever so lightly. He couldn't help feeling comfortable around this girl. "Your nickname is…" She leaned in closely to Zero, his heart started to pound for some reason. She leaned so close it was as if she was going to kiss him, "…Silver Bullet.". Zero opened his eyes and blinked.

She grinned and winked, "Well, I'm off! I'll go and ask Yuki about that wound! Later!". He watched her run off towards the Day class dorm.

Zero Kiryu twitched and he had a 'WTF?' look on his face. Yori turned around and smile at him before entering the building.

He remembered her smile and how unafraid she was about talking to him. How he attacked her and she wasn't afraid. How she stubbornly picked at him about Yuki. . 'Silver bullet…', He then shook his head and smirked, and almost smiled. (!) 'Hm…I like it. '

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N That's the end of the first one! This one was fluffy and funny! The next one is Serious and a LITTLE fluffy/funny. It's better written too. Read it please: 3


	2. Nothing Dreams

A/N 2nd of the Yori x Zero two shot! XD This one is far more serious then the first, its also got way less humor. It's better written though. I got your question in there Shimo! XD BTW **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This is right after the Aido and Yuki event. BUT, we will just say that some of the volume 2 events were before the Aido drinking Yuki's blood event. LIKE…the wild horse incident.**

--------------------

Yori was fast asleep, dreaming about…nothing. She usually had nothing dreams. It wasn't like those dreams where you don't dream at all, it was just her and her friend. She always sat in the middle of a Dark void, and thought. She pondered if life and death were mere illusions or if there really was a Loch Ness monster, or if Akatsuki Kain wore a shirt to bed. Hey, the topics weren't ALWAYS serious.

Yori had an inner self that she talked too. She was very wise but she loved to meddle a little too much. She also had a rude personality, she looked a lot like Yori except for a difference in height and in hair color, hers was blood red.

You might be thinking 'CALL THE LUNEY BIN!' but Yori was anything but crazy. She called her Chika, or 'wisdom'. Yori could never have a deep and intelligent conversation with Yuki because she was always busy, and no offence to her best friend, kind of ditzy. The odd thing was, in the nothing dreams, she and Chika talked about everything.

"So…is bigfoot REALLY real?", Yori asked Chika. "No, don't be silly!", Yori pouted in a mad but cute way. "But, what if big foot was part of a family of humans that just…didn't evolve. So they lived in exile, but they still had the intelligence of a regular human, besides looking like a giant gorilla!"

While Yori explained, she used comical body motions. The first was when she looked like an uptight scientist, with a lab coat and glasses on to symbolize Intelligence. She then had her fingers by her canine teeth to symbolize pointed teeth with the Kirara cat hat she got from Yuki on her head, symbolizing the Gorilla/beast. Chika sweatdropped, " Yori, that was a good explanation and all, but was the Kirara hat really necessary???".

Yori got a sad look on her face, "Well, Yuki gave it to me as a gift for my birthday and I hadn't used it yet. And when she asks if I've used it, I won't have to lie to her or make her feel bad!". Chika grinned and shook her head, "That's my Yori! Always so kind!". Chika ruffled her short hair and she protested but she couldn't help but grin. "Maybe we should talk about the existence or non-existence of vampires next? I think their real." . Then suddenly…

BANG!

Yori jolted awake, what was that noise that had woken her up from her nothing dreams? It sounded like a Gunshot! She heard a familiar voice cry 'No!' It sounded…like Yuki! Why wasn't she in bed? Yori's eyes widened, was Yuki in trouble? She jumped out of bed; she grabbed the boken (wooden sword) that she kept under her bed because her brother had trained her some in kendo. Her brother was his school's Kendo champ, so why not learn a little from big bro? (Doesn't know if she has siblings, just making this up.)

Yuki noticed she was only wearing Pajamas but she brushed that small fact off. Yuki's life might be in danger and its up to her to save her! She swiftly ran through the hallways, going as fast as her legs could take her. Her eyes narrowed, 'Please be alright, Yuki-chan!'.

----------------

Kaname had just left with Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. Aido and Kain had come because they had scented Yuki's blood; she swung from a tree branch to interrogate 2 fangirls outside, which caused her to get cut. 'Unfortunately, one of them got some.', thought Yuki, looking at her hand which was now bleeding.

She didn't want Zero, who had come to rescue her, to kill Aido even though he had sucked blood on campus. She sat down on the ground, the blood smearing on the grass. Zero looked slightly disappointed that he didn't get a chance to shoot a 'Blood sucking Scum-bag'. His ears perked up when he heard a female voice, shouting his last name angrily.

----------------

Yori's eyes narrowed, she saw Yuki on the grass! It also looked like she was bleeding! Her eyes narrowed as she saw a silver mop of hair on a boy with her. Yori wasn't usually one for violent actions or impulsive acts but when her friends was hurt, she lost all her sense but instinct. "KIRYU!", she roared, racing quickly towards him with the wooden weapon.

-----------------

Zero blocked the boken with his bloody rose gun just before it smashed over his head. His eyes widened when he realized that Yori, the nice girl from his class, was holding the boken!

"WHAT…HAPPENED…TO…YUKI?", she panted out slowly. Zero's eyes narrowed, "If you think it was me who hurt her, then your dead wrong. She was taking a look around the grounds to see if any of the Night class students had played hooky, one night only thing for the headmaster, and she hurt her hand on a fence spike.".

Yuki blinked and then nodded furiously, "Y-yes Yori-chan! Silly me, I should know better then to touch spikes, eh? Ahahahaha.." she laughed nervously. Yori didn't look very convinced at all, but then she saw Yuki's hand. "Oh my gosh! Here, I'll tear off a part of my PJ's so I can wrap that hand up!." Yori said worriedly. Before Yuki could refuse, Yori had already started wrapping her hand with a torn cloth.

Zero raised his eyebrow, Wakaba Sayori was the nicest girl in class, and it was quite OOC to do what she did to Zero. She stopped wrapping momentarily too take a look at the marks. They were circles…almost perfect… she told Yuki to go back to the dorm after she was done. She did so, but apprehensively, like she was worried about something. That left just her and Zero.

" Listen Kiryu, I know Yuki wasn't telling the truth about how she got those marks. They were perfectly circular and the spikes against the fences have been there for years and dulled to the point where the points are stubs. Also, they are not small enough to make these marks. They are also perfectly aligned. I can also tell that when Yuki lies, she gets a nervous tone. How do you explain THAT Kiryu-san?".

Zero's eyes widened slightly at Yori's intelligence and analytical skills. People certainly over looked something big when it came to Yori. She could make a good Detective, if she ever wanted to be one. Zero narrowed his eyes then crossed his arms, "Very clever, Wakaba.". Yori smiled, "You cannot fool me, Kiryu-san.".

Zero's hidden blood lust started rising unexpectedly, unfortunately as much as LOATHED to admit it, he was turning into a vampire and his instinct hurled up at this moment. 'DAMN…not now!'.

Yori blinked in confusion when Zero dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. He began to shakily reach towards the bloody grass where Yuki once sat. He had obviously forgotten about Yori, so she took this opportunity to watch him. He grabbed the bloodstained grass forcefully and shoved it in his mouth, chewing it greedily. He even licked his fingers, which were covered with blood. Yori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. After he was done, he sat down looking disgusted with himself.

-------------------

'Oh no! Zero had better not hurt her!', Yuki thought, pacing around the room. In a worried state, she started to bite her nails. Yuki paced faster as she started to imagine what would happen.

In her mind she saw a chibi Yori shivering in a corner and a large anime Zero with an evil smile on his face and a huge gun pointing at her. 'Its raping time!', he boomed, Yori squealed in fear, 'Don't hurt me! YUKI HELP!'. "KYAAAAA! I MUST SAVE HER!" Yuki cried, attempting to jump out the door. Instead she hit the top of the door, which knocked her out. So much for rescuing her. -. -;

---------------------

Zero glared at the ground as Yori stared at him. 'DAMN, and I thought Yuki had problems!', Chika would have commented if she was there. Yori slowly walked towards him, " Kiryu…Zero…are you ok?". Zero's head shot up , he glared fiercely at her. She shuddered but still kept walking slowly towards him. "Stay back!", he snarled, but he had his hand over his mouth.

Yori mentally whimpered at the harshness of his voice. Never had she seen him like this before. "Fine, I can tell you want me to go. But know this: I WILL find out what happened to Yuki.", she stumbled on her words slightly but kept her voice strong. She grabbed her fallen boken and ran to her dorm.

Zero's eyes narrowed, 'Its…for her own good not to get involved.' He stood up and glared at the ground, 'Yet…why do I feel empty now that shes gone?'.

---------------------

Yori walked into the dorm room and stepped on something squishy, it was Yuki! She sweatdropped and pondered to herself how Yuki could have knocked herself out. She threw Yuki onto her bed but in a gentle fashion. She then laid down on her own bed and drifted off to her nothing dream.

----------------------

Chika yawned and blinked, Yori was back! "Hey Yori-chan!". Yori waved, "Um Chika?". "Hmmmm?" "I think Zero…is a vampire." . Chika blinked.

…

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, YEAH R-RIGHT! Nice o-one Yori-chan!" Chika cried, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Yori gave Chika a look, "Are you sure?". "Come now Yori, why would ZERO KIRYU, stubborn hot head delinquent, be a well mannered blood-sucking vampire? It's highly unlikely. NOW, should we talk about vampires?"

She let Chika babble on about the existence of vampires. She soon started thinking of all (if any) signs of Zero being a vampire. Unfortunately, the reasons for him being a vampire and him not being a vampire were even. "-Yori are you paying attention to me?" Yori snapped out of her train of thought and looked over to a mad Chika. She was tapping her foot and everything.

Yori sweatdropped, "Gomen?". Chika sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yori what was SO important to think about that you blocked off your friend?". "Zero, I can't tell if hes a vampire or not.". Chika blinked then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "The REAL reason your thinking about him is…CAUSE YOU LIKE HIM!" Chika shouted the last part with a big smiling anime head.

"NANI? (WHAT?) YOU'VE GONE OFF THE DEEP END!", Yori yelled angrily with a giant anime head as well. Chika's still giant head smirked, "Then why did you tune me out just to think about him!". "WELL I…I…" "AHA!" "THAT PROVES NOTHING! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YUKI!". Chika scratched her head, which was now normal size now. "What does Yuki have do with all this?" "Shes on the disciplinary committee with him! I worry, ya know?"

Chika grinned again, "Soooo…Your jealous! Of Yuki, which is quite sad really.". Yori rubbed her temples. She ,unlike Chika, she didn't twist words around. "Look Chika you don't get it! What if Zero tries to drink her blood or something? I can't have Yuki be…be…VIOLATED like that!".

Chika blinked then patted her shoulder, "Yori, I am almost absolutely positive that he is NOT a vampire! But if he was…hes a dead sexy one, ne?" she winked. Yori blinked and blushed furiously. She had never thought of Zero as good looking, but now that she thought about it…

Chika grinned approvingly at her friends face and walked into the shadows, closing the link to the nothing dream. Now Yori was all on her own but she didn't notice that fact. She looked down, 'I never thought Zero was…handsome.' She and Zero had been passing glances all year, but only because of Yuki.

She blushed when she realized how right Chika was. 'But I'm not shallow, right? I like a guy with a good personality too. Wait…AM I EVEN CONSIDERING LIKING ZERO?' Yori shook her head in confusion and groaned. 'Stupid Chika, she just HAD to say that sentence! The sentence that's screwed up my mind.'

She sat down and thought about what her dream boy would be like, for the first time in her life. 'Well…I guess he would be good with animals.' She then remembered how Zero had tamed the wild horse from hell. She shook her head vigorously, 'T-that was a fluke!'.

'He has to be nice,' she then remembered how Zero had saved that girl from falling on St.Xocolate's day. She groaned, 'I keep on thinking of Zero! Besides, he told her off after that.'. Suddenly she realized, why is it so bad to THINK about him?

'Because you like him and you know it!' a voice sung in her head. "NO I DON'T!" she then blinked and sighed. 'I'm a teenage girl, with hormones; I guess this is perfectly natural. Even if it is about Zero.'. She smiled slightly, 'Even if he might be a vampire…he IS cute.'

She then slipped into her first ever something dream about her favorite silver haired maybe-vampire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N DONE! Yes, its done! Review my fellow Vamp. Knight lovers! XD Hope you liked it!


End file.
